


i bet you didn't know that i was dangerous

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Chanyeol should never be allowed on Tinder when she's drunk.





	i bet you didn't know that i was dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

"What are you doing?"

Chanyeol looks up from her phone with a guilty expression and reaches for her third Blue Moon of the night. "Nothing."

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow and snatches up Chanyeol's phone, and Jongdae laughs. "She's doing it again, isn't she?"

Baekhyun keys in the passcode to Chanyeol's iPhone, and Chanyeol squeals indignantly. "How the fuck did you figure out my password?"

"It's your birthday, you lazy shit," Baekhyun snorts, double-tapping the home button to pull up the last-used app, then brandishing the phone at Jongdae. "Yep, she's drunk Tindering again."

"How many have you swiped right on tonight?" Jongdae's about to tap on the messages tab, but Chanyeol grabs the phone from her and clutches it to her chest.

"None of your business," she sniffs, closing the app and tucking her phone back into her clutch.

"Remember you told us that when you wake up tomorrow morning with a billion messages from girls you have no interest in actually meeting," Baekhyun says, pursing her lips. "Drunk Chanyeol only likes girls who look like they knit and bake."

"Sober Chanyeol likes them, too," Chanyeol protests, wounded.

"But they're so… virginal," Jongdae says, distaste in her voice.

"Yeah, well, so were you until about three months ago," Chanyeol snorts, finishing off her beer.

"911, please connect me to the burn unit," Baekhyun snickers, holding her thumb and pinky up to her face like a phone. Jongdae's lip curls and she flounces over to the bar in a huff to refill her appletini. Baekhyun rolls her eyes. "What a baby."

Just then, Chanyeol's phone screen lights up, the little Tinder icon indicating she's got a match. She checks the notification and sees that a girl called Kyungsoo has messaged her. Chanyeol flips through her profile photos to refresh her memory and smiles at the heart-shaped face that pops up on her phone's display, admiring Kyungsoo's full lips and big brown eyes. She finally navigates to the message.

_Messing around on Tinder at 11:30 on a Saturday… your night must be going as well as mine is._

Chanyeol grins, tapping out a reply. _my friends are being drunk and annoying and i wanna go home. :'( i just wanted to stay home and watch netflix in the first place._

Kyungsoo replies almost immediately. _That sounds so nice right about now. I could really go for some cookies and ice cream and reruns of SVU…_

 _omg dont tempt meeeee_ , Chanyeol types, pausing for a moment before she hits send. There's no reply for a few minutes, and Chanyeol fidgets in her seat, wondering if the message was too suggestive.

Finally, another message pops up. _This is so weird, but do you maybe want to meet up? I don't foresee my evening improving, and yours doesn't sound that great either._

Chanyeol's stomach flip-flops, and she looks up to see that Baekhyun has joined Jongdae at the bar, nuzzling her neck consolingly. Chanyeol makes a face and downs the rest of her beer, then checks her purse to make sure she's got her wallet and keys, and slips into her coat.

 _are you downtown? should i meet you somewhere?_ she taps into the message box as she sneaks out the door and hails a cab once she hits the curb.

 _I'm on my way home now. Here's the address._ A street address shows up on the screen shortly, and Chanyeol brandishes her phone at the cab driver who grumbles at the brightness of the LED display, but types Kyungsoo's home address into his GPS nonetheless.

 _i'll be there soon! can't wait to meet you~~_ Chanyeol adds a few emojis and slides the phone into her pocket once the message is sent, leaning into the ratty leather seatback. Her stomach is bubbling with giddiness, and she's not sure if it's because she's randomly meeting a stranger or because the cabbie is driving like a bat out of hell. 

Probably both.

The driver comes to a stop a few minutes later, turning around with an expectant look at Chanyeol. She stuffs a handful of small bills into his outstretched palm and lets herself out of the car. The cab speeds off, and she's left outside a block of condos. She checks the street number against the address in her phone and hops up the steps, stopping in front of the panel of buzzers outside the door. She presses the button for apartment 206.

A pleasant voice answers a few moments later. "Who is it?"

Chanyeol buzzes again. "It's, um… Chanyeol?"

The door clicks. "Come on up," Kyungsoo says. "Second floor."

Chanyeol pulls open the door and moves through the foyer to the staircase, taking slow, deliberate steps in hopes of reducing her heart rate. It doesn't work. She takes the steps themselves one at a time, until suddenly she finds herself outside Kyungsoo's door. She sucks in a deep breath, wondering what she was thinking, and knocks on the door one, two, three times.

The door opens shortly to reveal Kyungsoo. She's a _little_ taller than Chanyeol had expected, but just as cute as her pictures. She's wearing a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a tight black t-shirt, hair thrown into a loose bun, makeup smudged. Chanyeol wonders absently whether she smells like a vanilla cupcake.

Kyungsoo dabs ineffectually at her eye with a cotton ball and grimaces, but welcomes Chanyeol in anyway. "Sorry, you buzzed just as I was trying to get this stupid waterproof eyeliner off. I promise I don't look this gross all the time."

"You don't look gross," Chanyeol says, unzipping her boots and jacket and leaving them in the entryway before closing the door behind herself. She feels a bit overdressed in her tight jeans and low-cut top, and kind of wishes she had some pajamas of her own. "You look comfy. I'm jealous."

Kyungsoo ducks into the kitchen to throw out the cotton ball before leading Chanyeol into her living room, where her laptop is set up on the coffee table and there are pillows and blankets stacked on one end of the couch.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to watch, so I didn't queue up anything," Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol thinks the slight shyness in her voice is adorable. "Do you have a preference?"

"Whatever you like," Chanyeol says with a smile, dropping onto the couch and folding her legs up at her side. "I'm just here for the company."

"Yeah?" The apples of Kyungsoo's cheeks are just the slightest hint of pink as she takes a seat beside Chanyeol—not too close, but not arms-length apart, either. "What made you swipe right on me, anyway? I'm curious."

"Honestly?" It's Chanyeol's turn to blush. "It's just that… you're so _cute_ , you seem like someone who knits and bakes and would bring me soup when I'm sick and hot cocoa when it's cold and _damn_ I sound stupid right now."

Kyungsoo, to her credit, doesn't laugh or throw Chanyeol out on her ass, but she does smirk behind one hand as she pulls up the first season of _House of Cards_ and hits play. "I don't know about knitting, but I like baking on occasion… and I guess if I liked someone enough, I'd bring them soup and cocoa."

"Two outta three ain't bad." Chanyeol grins and leans closer. "Why'd you swipe right on me?"

"Honestly?" Kyungsoo repeats. Chanyeol nods, and Kyungsoo leans in to whisper, "It's going to shatter the image of purity and innocence you seem to have constructed for me."

A thrill of warmth soars through Chanyeol's belly, replacing the nerves from earlier. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah," Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, putting her laptop back on the coffee table and turning to face Chanyeol properly. "Well, what really drew me in at first was your smile. You've got a really nice smile. But then I started flicking through your pictures and I couldn't stop thinking about those long, long legs of yours wrapped around my neck."

Chanyeol's thighs part of their own accord, and her jaw drops a little. "I— _really_?"

"What can I say?" Kyungsoo sighs, reaching forward to push a lock of Chanyeol's hair out of her eyes. "Tall girls are hot."

Chanyeol's eyes close briefly at the touch of Kyungsoo's fingers to her cheek, but then she pulls herself together and swoops down to capture Kyungsoo's plush mouth in a kiss, one hand curled around the back of her neck.

Kyungsoo slides a hand into her hair, holding Chanyeol close so she can deepen the kiss, her tongue tracing the seam of Chanyeol's mouth before Chanyeol lets her in with a helpless little moan. She stretches one leg across Chanyeol's lap and leans against the arm of the couch, tugging Chanyeol forward so she can run her free hand up and down Chanyeol's back over her shirt.

"I have to tell you a secret," Chanyeol whispers into Kyungsoo's cheek.

Kyungsoo sucks on Chanyeol's pulse for a moment. "Mm?"

"You have a really nice rack," Chanyeol says, doing her best not to bury her face in Kyungsoo's chest.

"I've got a secret for you, too," Kyungsoo laughs, kissing her way back to Chanyeol's mouth, leaning close enough to speak against Chanyeol's lips but far enough away that Chanyeol can't quite reach her to kiss. "I'm not wearing a bra right now."

Chanyeol groans in frustration, dipping her head to kiss Kyungsoo hard on the mouth while Kyungsoo trails her hand from Chanyeol's hair down her arm until their fingers are twining together. Kyungsoo draws Chanyeol's hand to the hem of her shirt, and Chanyeol sighs with relief as her hand slips beneath the fabric, fingertips gliding across the softness of Kyungsoo's tummy, the little divots between each rib, until her palm comes to a rest against the fullness of Kyungsoo's breast.

Chanyeol's just begun to rub her thumb in circles over the nipple when Kyungsoo pulls her in by the back of the neck for a kiss and starts to ruck her t-shirt up to her armpits so Chanyeol can see what she's touching. Chanyeol's free hand joins the first, cupping Kyungsoo's other breast and massaging it while she presses her face into the V of Kyungsoo's cleavage. The heavy, pliant flesh against her cheeks feels nice, but she loves the way Kyungsoo tenses beneath her when she dares to suck a nipple into her mouth, her teeth just barely grazing the sensitive bud, steadying it while she presses her tongue to the tip.

The moan Kyungsoo lets out at that is insanely hot, and Chanyeol can feel herself getting worked up, her clit throbbing against the constricting fabric of her underwear and jeans. Her mouth finds Kyungsoo's again, and their lips muffle Kyungsoo's soft whimpers as Chanyeol continues to rub and flick at her nipples.

"I think I've misjudged you," Chanyeol pants after a minute or two, breaking the kiss but still leaning over Kyungsoo's upper body, fondling her with great enthusiasm. The little sounds caught in the back of Kyungsoo's throat are contributing to the clinging feeling in Chanyeol's underwear in the most delicious way, and Chanyeol suddenly feels like she could listen to Kyungsoo moan and whimper and cry out her name all damn night.

"It's not your fault," Kyungsoo responds, sucking her full lower lip into her mouth in such a coy manner it makes Chanyeol want to scream. "Appearances can be deceiving." She reaches down to hook her fingers in Chanyeol's belt loops, yanking Chanyeol forward. "This really isn't conducive to what I have planned for you."

"I could go slip into something a little more comfortable," Chanyeol says in a slightly raspy voice, withdrawing her hands from Kyungsoo's chest and easing off the couch. She has to steady herself a little bit, feeling slightly lightheaded from the kissing and touching. "Any suggestions?"

"I'm partial to nothing," Kyungsoo says with that same air of disinterest, but the ravenous look in her eyes betrays her as she whips her shirt over her head and guides Chanyeol down the hall to her room. "But I'm sure we can come up with something."

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; author's note left as is.]
> 
>  **Author's Note** : I used the prompt "Never drink and Tinder, you might get sentimental and only swipe right on the girls who look like they'd knit you sweaters and make you hot cocoa on cold nights." Written for latinaeinstein on LJ as part of the girlexochange [fic exchange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/20807.html). This was my first time writing ChanSoo; I'm so fond of them. <3
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
